


Золото и серебро

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Culture, Drama, M/M, Submission, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Момент между прошлым и будущим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золото и серебро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Next Best Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244467) by [prairiecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow). 



> Предупреждение: ксенофилия

Сила объятий, которую способны подарить лишь мужские руки. Обмен поцелуями, жаркий и жадный. Общее дыхание в темноте, разделенное на двоих. 

Джулиан поднимается над Гараком, смотрит вниз, в сияющие кардассианские глаза и, увидев в них разрешение, переносит вес тела вперед, на руки. По его бокам проходятся острые ногти, оставляя вспухшие полосы, которые будут заметны даже утром. Джулиан не испытывает ни капли сожаления, только горькое ликование.

Джулиан знает достаточно о сексуальных обычаях кардассианцев, чтобы понимать: взяв Гарака, он поставит себя в подчиненное положение. В положение привлекательного юноши, обслуживающего старшего влиятельного мужчину. 

Привкус запретного добавляет сексу остроты. Но в остальном — инверсия привычного для Джулиана распределения ролей и баланса сил в постели оказывается совершенно неважна. Важно другое: сжатие, трение, проникновение, обладание. Познание того, кто прячет так много, скрывая значительную часть себя. Кто ценит тайны гораздо больше, чем правду.

Что ж, вот то, что больше уже не тайна: чешуйки, темнеющие от возбуждения, шейные гребни, которые поразительно чувствительны к умелому прикосновению или коварному укусу, тяжесть члена в руках или на языке Джулиана, и то, как Гарак шипит в момент, когда Джулиан входит в него.   
По крайней мере, хотя бы это он знает. По крайней мере, хотя бы это — правда.

Четыре с половиной года спустя Джулиан будет смотреть в глаза Гарака и то и дело отводить взгляд, пряча наворачивающиеся жгучие слёзы, не в силах вынести последнее, финальное прощание, слова которого так и останутся непроизнесенными. 

Через три месяца после этого он будет стоять на земле Кардассии, вновь глядя в лицо Гарака и чувствуя облегчение, по силе равное оргазму, при виде ответной улыбки — улыбки равно безмолвной и полной понимания. 

Но пока между ними только эта чисто физическая близость, эта слабость, силу которой Джулиан не может измерить, даже когда Гарак выгибается под ним и цепляется за простыни, издавая низкий рык.

И Джулиан решает: если уж ему не досталось любви, то он ни за что не откажется от этого. От второго по ценности. От серебра.


End file.
